PROJECT SUMMARY This supplement will continue to fund our Center for Common Disease Genomics (UM1HG008853) at the McDonnell Genome Institute at Washington University entitled, ?A platform for large-scale discovery in common disease.? In the supplemental period we will continue our multi-ethnic case-control whole genome sequencing (WGS) study focused on mapping novel disease genes and variants underlying risk and protection from early- onset coronary artery disease (EOCAD). Along with EOCAD cases, we aim to select deeply phenotyped controls whenever possible in order to study the genetic basis of quantitative cardiometabolic risk factors. After completing the WGS, we will assemble a joint callset that includes all EOCAD cases and controls from our center to enable association testing between genotypes and disease outcomes. Genotypes for the primary analysis will include testing common (individual) and rare (burden) single nucleotide variants (SNVs), insertion/deletion variants (indels), and structural variants (SVs) across coding and non-coding space. In secondary analyses, we will test for association with quantitative cardiometabolic risk factor traits and will leverage differential patterns of admixture to map causal variants underlying previously mapped disease and trait associated loci. Beyond disease association studies, we will continue to collaborate with consortium members to create genomic resources that will be used by the scientific community such as aggregated site frequencies, imputation resources, and open source analysis methods.